narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rasa
Infobox Image Required Please if anyone is able to upload an image (not fanart) for the infobox of this article character it would be appreciated. Please make sure it is tagged with a fair-use rationale and fair-use. Thank you.—Kakashi Namikaze 23:22, 25 April 2008 (UTC) In-law relationships Yashamaru doesn't belong in the Family box. In-laws are simply relatives of a husband or wife and are not geneticlly related to the person. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 18:29, 2 September 2008 (UTC) His name I'm not bs-ing you... His name is Sasoosa. it's says so in the ccg. Link u ask? http://www.bandaicg.com/naruto/attachment.php?attachmentid=1353&d=1256825783 =] Kevin krash (talk) 04:32, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :The CCG also says that Zetsu was from Konoha. The CCG is a poor source of information. ''~SnapperT '' 06:09, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Not to mention that Sasoosa is simply a misspelling. Look a bit better and you'll see the term satoosa on that card, as well. is Japanese for village head. It's not a name, it's a title. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:16, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Thats just something all kage level ninja were given in the card series, its the tcg or whatevers word equivalent of kage.Saimaroimaru (talk) 02:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Unless the writer actually states the name its an irrevelant source besides the people who make the cards make up random names all the times. --TheBlueBlur (talk) 18:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Its not his actual name thats just the name they give kage level ninja in the card game. Either way it irrelevant it just a uncanon source name for Kage.Umishiru (talk) 07:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) kishi-teme may actually give us a name in this arc--Cmcwiki (talk) 05:49, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Kishi-teme? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 08:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Tadashi? Someone put that his name is Tadshi. When did it say his real name? Hopemon (talk) 16:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, NinjaSheik just fix it. Hopemon (talk) 16:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Edo Tensei Is it possible that he could have been the third resurection from orochimaru? he was dead before the fight and the last coffin had the "four" kanji on it ToonLiger (talk) 23:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :I doubt that, it seems as if they were implying that he was trying to ressurect the Fourth Hokage. --Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 23:36, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::As Kabuto said he couldnt resurrect him because he's not in the pure world. I guess if kabuto knows that orochimaru knew it too ToonLiger (talk) 23:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Except that Orochimaru at that point in time knew nothing about the Shiki Fūjin or the Death God. Kabuto literally said Orochimaru was trying to summon the Fourth Hokage back then. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Magnet Element Isn't he a Magnet Element user? Didn't the Third Raikage confirm he used this with his Gold Dust? Sparxs77 (talk) 17:47, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :I thought so too. Wonder why nobody added it yet.geohound (talk) my ideas 17:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Kazekage Died which episode is this picture on ? i really want to see it --KyoyaCloudX (talk) 08:35, August 8, 2011 :You can click the paper-and-magnifying-glass icon in the right bottom corner of the image to see the info about it, it says that it's from episode 127. --kiadony --talk to me-- 09:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) alrigth , thanks , i'll check it out soon --KyoyaCloudX (talk) 12:40, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Nature Tranformation Olá, sou Brasileiro, mas de agora em diante vou postar em Inglês para que me entendam melhor. (Hello, I'm Brazilian, but from now on I'll post in English to understand me better.) On the basis of this picture we see that magnetic elements is the mixture between Wind and Lightning Release. So is not it obvious the Yondaime Kazekage, Toroi and Sandaime Kazekage were the elements Wind and Lightning? :*sigh* As you can see, there is a question mark next to the icon. We do that to show that this isn't a confirmed combination. It's what we do so that elements without confirmed compositions can be added to the image, without actually stating something that might be incorrect. Omnibender - Talk - 01:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I understand, * laughs * Sorry for giving so much Omnibender work for you, I promise that I will relieve some from now on. Samemaru (talk) 01:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I believe Magnet release would only logically be able to be made from the combination of Lightning and Earth release. Think about it and you will see why. gold dust trivia somebody add the trivia about the gold isn't a magnetic material but is a diamagnetic so the trivia about the "creating a minor plot hole in the series" is or isn't true?? if is a diamagnetic material the gold create a magetic field in opposition ad une esternal...the esternal is the one crete by the magnetic relase the gold dust create a opposite force fiel so they repels themself from the magnetic relase user --Nitram86 (talk) 13:01, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :Since that is more about the tool than the character, I removed it. It's already mentioned at Gold Dust and Magnet Release. Omnibender - Talk - 10:48, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sand Wouldn't Sand be one of his Tools? The Third Eye is a technique that is made by Sand, and this is shown when Gaara uses it. :Gaara makes it with sand, and his father makes it with gold dust. Omnibender - Talk - 02:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Image Current or this one ? They are both good and I don't know which one is better :/ --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 12:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :The one where is is alive. To elaborate, if a shinobi only appears in their revived form at any time then ok use that one. But if there is an image when they are not a moving pile of grave dirt then I would prefer we use that one.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:01, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok. I was wondering if it's possible to do a Alive/Revived type tab thing, similar to the one done for Manga/Anime ? --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 13:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm indecisive about it. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 13:14, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::An Alive/Revived is also as unnecessary as PartI/PartII with all the same flaws.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:15, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I don't even agree with the manga and anime tab. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 14:48, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Neither do I, but I prefer it to the Old Image War of yesteryear.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:54, June 21, 2012 (UTC)